A Beautiful Rose
by AlwaysDoePatronus
Summary: A Scorpius and Rose fanfiction. Rose Weasley has feelings for Scorpius Malfoy which he in return has, but will Rose's cousin Dominique get in the way? Will Rose ever look the same at Scorpius again? Or will they become enemies.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Malfoy? A Softy?_

His lips were pressed against her soft lips. He held her close to him putting just a bit more passion into the kiss. Why did he wait so long just to kiss her? Who knows, but it was worth the wait. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers gently, smiling bigger than ever now.

"Scorpius!" said Rose

"Rose, shh, you don't want to get caught do you?" said Scorpius.

"Scorpius! Wake up!" said Rose shaking Scorpius during potions class.

Scorpius woke up and groaned. "What did I miss?" he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Everything, class is over," she frowned at him. "Did you sleep at all last night?" she tilted her head to the side looking at him curiously.

"No," he yawned again, "I was too busy with homework," he said and shrugged

"Homework?" She raised an eye brow looking at him. "What homework did we have?"

"I mean next week's homework," he leaned back in his chair.

Rose laughed, "Nerd."

Scorpius just shrugged, being a 'nerd' didn't bother him. "And? Maybe I want to do well in school."

Rose gave him a weird look, "a Malfoy, doing well in school? That's impossible. Are you sure you are a Malfoy?"

He growled at her, "Of course I'm a Malfoy, I look like my father remember? Or are you blind?" giving her a glare.

"Well... Yeah, you have the blonde hair, the gray eyes… Yes you do look a lot like your father." She smiled, "but my father says you're not like your father… You're different to him."

He crossed his arms, "why are we on about me?"

"I have no clue…" Rose stood up and picked up her books, "its lunch time, you should really eat so you have energy for the rest of the day."

Rose left potions class, leaving Scorpius there all alone, giving him some time to think before he was off to lunch and to talk to his fellow Slytherin friends.

Scorpius walked slowly and carefully through the halls, trying not to fall asleep. He let out a yawn as he walked into the great hall for lunch. Making his way to the Slytherin table he ran into a Ravenclaw girl his year.

"Oh, Scorpius, you look dreadful!" she said

"Oh, hey Dominique." He yawned.

"Didn't sleep again, did you?" she frowned

"No, its fine, I'll eat and hopefully it gives me enough energy for the rest of the day," he shrugged.

"Scorpius, how many days does this make since you last slept? Quite a few." She placed her left hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… Well, I'm going to eat while I still have the time, nice talking to you Dominique," he said passing by her and sitting down at the Slytherin table.

Dominique shrugged and walked off, "oh well," she said.

Jacob pushed Scorpius, "what's up with you today?" He raised an eye brow looking at him curiously. "Or were you up all night shagging Dominique again?"

Scorpius smirked, "no, I was not up all night shagging Dom again," he took a bite of his food. "I had homework to finish." He grinned as he saw Dominique passed, "but that was one good shag… Maybe tonight we will." He yawned.

Jacob patted his back, "if you don't fall asleep in the middle," he laughed along with Eric Mclaggen

Scorpius turned his head towards Eric, "what are you laughing about Mclaggen? Last I knew you still get turned down by every girl in the school," he glared at him.

Eric cowered down, and looked at his food. He muttered, "Not every girl…"

Rose walked by her long, straight red hair, flowing with every movement. She really had grown since last year. Her blue eyes, sparkled as she smiled. Scorpius loved how she looked in her Ravenclaw robes. She walked over to the Ravenclaw table, stood there talking to a Ravenclaw 7th year, Daniel. Rose was smiling calmly, turned her head to look over at Scorpius and giggled, then turned to her friends. Scorpius realized he was starring, and shook his head. He let out a loud yawn, and started pushing his food around with his fork; he didn't really have an appetite.

Rose whispered to her best friend Amy, "is he looking? Is he?" she bit her lip.

Amy turned to look at Scorpius, who was staring at his food, "no, he seems very into his food," she said and turned around with a shrug.

"Oh…" Rose sighed, "He's probably just zoning out."

Amy raised her eye brow, "what makes you say that?"

"He didn't sleep last night," Rose shrugged and looked up at the ceiling.

Amy muttered to herself, "probably shagging, Dominique again,"

Rose returned her focus to Amy, "What was that?" She looked at Amy curiously.

"Nothing," Amy took a bite of her food.

"Whatever…" Rose sat down and took out her potions homework.

Scorpius stood up, and picked up his books letting out another yawn. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go take a nap while I still have time," he said, and started walking out of the Great Hall. He walked through the halls, making his way to his room, yawning his way down. All of a sudden he was pushed up against the wall forcefully and a hard kiss was placed on his lips. The girl pulled away from him and smiled. It was Dominique. Dominique pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears and took a step away biting her bottom lip.

Scorpius blinked for a few minutes, "Oh, hey Dom."

"Hi Scorpius," she giggled, smiling cheerily.

He stood there awkwardly, "So…" he said his voice dying out.

Dominique looked up, "Will you go out with me? Please…?" she bit her lip.

"I… uh…" He said not sure what to say.

She looked into his eyes, her eye's pleading for him to say yes. "Please..? I really like you," she said.

"Yes…" The word escaped his lips before he could stop himself and then he faked a smile.

She smiled big and hugged him giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I was hoping you would say yes! I'm so happy." She exclaimed.

"Me to," he smiled and yawned. "I think I'm going to go sleep, while I still have the time," he started walking towards the entrance to the boy's dorms.

Dominique nodded and started walking away, "get some sleep, I'll see you later!" she smiled and walked off.

Scorpius, walked to his bed, kicked off his shoes and socks, falling onto the bed. He dozes off into sleep and into a dream. He was walking along the beach holding her hand. He slipped her hand out of hers, wrapping it around her shoulder. She turned to him, her smile, and her blue eyes. He couldn't get enough; he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, as if he never even kissed her. She smiled into the kiss, and then left an even smaller kiss on his lips; it was more of a peck on the lips. She pulled away biting her lip, he smiling bigger than he had in a long time. She put her lips close to his ears and whispered, "I love you." Scorpius smiled and put his lips close to her ears and spoke, "I love you more." Rose giggled and hugged him tight, him hugging her tighter back, but no enough to hurt her.

"Scorpius," she said almost seductively.

"Yes?" he answered raising one of his eye brows.

"Scorpius," she said again.

"What is it?" he asked as ice came down from the sky only hitting him, when it was really Adam outside of his dream hitting him.

Adam pushed Scorpius off the bed. In Scorpius' dream the ground fell out from underneath him and he finally awoke. Scorpius rubbed his head and looked up to see Adam. He groaned.

"What do you want?" Scorpius said with an irritated sound in his voice as he stood up.

"You slept through Herbology; I came here to wake you up." Adam shrugged and jumped onto his bed.

"Oh, well thanks," Scorpius said fixing his robes and putting on his socks and shoes; then looked into the mirror to fix his hair.

"So…" Adam lay back putting his hands behind his head. "You and Dom are together?" he smirked.

Scorpius groaned again, "She's already telling people?"

"Well… some," Adam pretended to cough then said, "everyone," and coughed again.

Scorpius looked at the clock, "we haven't even been together that long and she's already obsessing; bloody Weasels."

Adam laughed, "Why did you say yes anyways?"

"She begged and I just couldn't bring myself to say no. She was just supposed to be the girl I shagged when I needed it." Said Scorpius as he jumped back onto his bed and laying back.

"Malfoy? A softy?" Adam raised one of his eye brows. "Is that even possible?"

"Hey, I'm not a softy," Scorpius glared at Adam, pointing his pointer finger at him. "I still get to have a good shag."

Adam looked up at the ceiling, "whatever you say," he smirked.

Scorpius got off his bed and stood, "let's get to transfiguration," he walked out of the room and started down stairs. Adam followed him.

They walked through the halls making their way to transfiguration. Dominique walked up to the both of them, smiling cheerfully as always. She gave Scorpius a soft kiss on the cheek, and Adam let out a laugh. Dominique turned her focus towards Adam and glared at him. He turned his focus to a wall whistling. Scorpius put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey babe," he said.

"Hi," she smiled, "did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did till this idiot woke me up," Scorpius punched Adam in the arm.

"Ow!" Adam said, "What was that for?"

"Being an idiot." Scorpius smirked.

"Oh!" said Adam still confused.

Dominique laughed, "So we have transfiguration right now, right?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yes, yes we do."

Adam walked into the classroom leaving Scorpius and Dominique outside.

Scorpius leaned his right side up against the wall. "So…" he said.

"Don't you want to go in?" asked Dominique leaning her left side and her head against the wall.

"I'll wait to the bell rings," he said moving close to her.

"Okay… Well what do you want to do tonight?" she bit her bottom lip softly.

"Hm… You'll see," he grinned, getting closer to her.

Scorpius leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon Dominique's lips. She pushed harder on his lips making Scorpius break the kiss. He placed a hand on her neck, his thumb on her cheek. He stroked her cheek softly showing no facial expressions, but she was smiling with a light rosy blush coming to her cheeks. He kissed her again softly.

_ In the class room Rose walks over to Adam expecting to see Scorpius._

"Where's Scorpius?" she asked looking around the room for him.

"Outside… Why?" said Adam sitting down in his chair.

"I wanted to see if he wanted to sit next to me," she said already walking to the door to go outside the classroom.

Rose walked out of the door way and turned to see Scorpius kissing Dominique. The smile on her face left, her heart started to break and ache. She turned around and rand back in side. She sits down at her table with streaks of tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Outside the classroom Scorpius was still kissing Dominique. Scorpius moved his hand from her neck to her waist, and then placed his other hand on her waist. He bit her bottom lip softly for a few seconds then kissed her again. Dominique returned the kiss and blushed as hi bit her lip. Scorpius moved his lips to her neck, but she stopped him.

She smiled," wait till later." She winked.

"I can try, but I want you now," he grinned.

"It'll be worth the wait," she replied seductively as the bell rand.

He kissed her again quickly and walked into class thinking, "it might not be that bad to have a girlfriend, at least I still get to shag her." He walked over to Rose's table and asked, "May I sit here?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: A Tear Drop_

Scorpius repeated himself again, "May I sit here?" The teacher stared at him and he just shrugged.

Rose wiped her tears and waved her hand, "yeah, sure, whatever. Go right ahead." She somewhat snapped at him.

"Okay then..." he sat down slowly and placed his books on the table. "Why are you so grouchy?"

"I'm fine, I'm completely fine." She whispered and sat back in her chair.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, sat back and crossed his arms, "did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't" she sighed, grabbed a notebook filled with parchment, opened it and started to draw with her quill. "So..." she whispered, "when did you start going out with Dominique?"

Scorpius looked at her, his eyes slightly widening, "how did you know?"

"I saw you two kissing..." she said focusing on her drawings.

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh... Well since today." Rose traced the heart on her piece of parchment over and over again, "Well I'm happy for you... for the both of you."

"Thanks... I guess, it wasn't what I planned on doing today," he shrugged, took his parchment and started copying down notes.

Rose flipped to a clean piece of parchment and started copying down the notes as well, "well, life is always changing, what we had thought our day was going to be, it changes in the blink of an eye."

Scorpius looked over at Rose for just a few seconds; boy did she have a way with words. Scorpius always pushed himself to be smart, do the best he could but he could never be like Rose, she understood the world better than he would ever understand. Maybe, just maybe he could take a lesson from her on life. Or maybe because he was crazy in love with her, he couldn't see past her and out to the world.

They sat in silence the rest of class, copying down the notes, passing notes to their friends, answering the teachers questions (most of the time as a race). Scorpius was always best in the class and Rose couldn't stand it. He was smart but isn't she? He understood all the subjects better than she could and she always turned it into a competition. She wished she was like her mother, smart, maybe the she would be able to beat Scorpius for once. His report card would consist of all O's. Her report card contained a few O's and the rest were E's. Rose looked over at Scorpius; his messy blonde hair was perfect. She found herself smiling at his face of concentration. She loved the faces he made. Oh and those gray eye's made her melt every time he looked at her, especially directly in the eyes. But what did he see in Dominique? Dominique wasn't as smart as her, of course Dominique was 1/8th veela, and had long perfect blonde hair, but what else did she have going for her? Nothing. But she did have Scorpius.

The bell rang, Rose quickly stood, taking her books, quill and parchment in her arms. She tried to move out of the table quickly before Scorpius said anything but ended up tripping over the leg of the chair. Her parchment flew all over the floor, her books fell with a _thud. _Scorpius walked around and started to pick up her parchment paper and her books. Rose sat on her knees and picked up what was around her.

"Are you okay? That was a nasty fall you just took," he said handing her, her books and parchment paper.

"Yes I'm fine," she said, pushing back her hair behind her ears and taking her books and parchment paper.

"Good..." he smiled slightly, found her quill and handed it to her, "Don't want to lose this; you'll need it for your homework." She took it quickly and held it on top of her books, "thanks for helping me," she stood.

"Of course, what are friends for?" he smiled and stood as well.

Rose felt tears start to sting her eyes; she blinked them back, "of course." She ran out before he could say anything more.

Rose placed her books, parchment and quill down on her bed. She sighed for a moment as a tear drop rolled down her cheek and fell to the parchment. It stung with anger, frustration and the fact no matter what she tried she still loves him. She ran out of her room, out into the halls and outside. She ran as fast as she could out to the forbidden forest, tears steaming down her cheeks faster now. She ran into the forest and sat under a tall tree. Rose pulled her knees to her chest, laid her head in her knees and cried. "I hate you," she repeated over and over again. It became more to her realization she was saying it more towards Dominique than Scorpius. Dominique knew how she felt about Scorpius, how could she betray her own cousin. Rose let out a scream of frustration, clinching her fists.

Rose began yo walk out of the forest, when something came out of the blue and attacked her. She fell backwards onto the ground and let out a scream of pain when it bit her leg and arm. More tears streaming down her face than before, this time from pain, she pulled out her wand, pointed it at the mysterious creature and yelled "Stupefy," the creature was pushed out of her reach. Rose stood as well as she could and ran as much as she could till she was out of the forest. Blood seeped down her arm and leg; she limped her way back into the castle, looking for Dominique. She turned the corner tears still streaming down her face from the pain of her leg and arm. Blood was dripping out on the floor as she finally ran into Dominique.

"How could you?!" Rose yelled furiously at Dominique.

"What do you mean?" Dominique looked at her confused.

"You know what I mean! You and Scorpius!" She gripped her wand tight. "You knew I liked him!"

"And? Just because you like him doesn't mean I don't. Anyways, if he liked you don't you think he would've chosen you over me?" Dominique smirked. "Oh little cousin haven't you heard him and I have been shagging? Get over it, he doesn't want you he wants me." She grinned.

"Oh get over yourself," Rose gave her a disgusted look. "He's just using you for a good shag, he doesn't love you at all, and he doesn't even like you. You probably begged him to go out with you."

Dominique stood there speechless for a minute, "That's what you think."

"Is that all you have to say?" Rose smirked, pointed her wand at her, "I've wanted to do this my whole life."

"Oh and what's that little cousin?" Dominique smiled sweetly pulling her wand out.

Rose re-pointed her wand and she "Stupefy." She smiled as Dominique went flying back against the wall. "That's what I wanted to do."

Scorpius came running up to Rose and his eyes widen as he looked at her, "Rose, what happened to you?" Then turned his focus to Dominique, "what did you do to her?"

"I gave her what she deserved for a long time," she smiled and fell to the ground.

Scorpius caught her in his arms, "I'll say this again, what happened to you?" he said worried.

"I-I was attacked in the forbidden forest, it bit my arm and leg." Rose tried to bed her left arm the one it bit and held it in pain.

"Something attacked you?!" Scorpius picked Rose up into his arms, "I'm taking you to the hospital wing."

Rose nodded shutting her eyes and laying her head on his shoulder.

Scorpius ran to the hospital wing with an unconscious Rose in his arms. Blood was staining his robes, shirt and tie. He entered the hospital wing, and yelled "someone help, she was attacked," a nurse came running and he placed her on a cot. The nurse pushed Scorpius out telling him she would be fine and to come back later.

Dominique rubbed her head and just stayed there sitting up against the wall. Scorpius came over to her and sat down beside her. She looked at him and saw blood all over him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" he raised an eye brow not really caring for what she had to say.

"The blood, there is blood on your shirt, tie and robes," she frowned.

"Oh, Rose she was injured and I carried her to the hospital," he shrugged.

"Did you not notice that?" Dominique continued to frown, "No, no I did not. You know before she attacked me, she was telling me you were using me, that you didn't love me. She's just jealous because I have you and she doesn't." She smiled once again.

Scorpius looked up and looked over at Dominique, "what do you mean that she's jealous?"

"Well she loves you but I told her you didn't want her, let alone love her. You love me!" she grinned.

Scorpius gritted his teeth and stood clinching his fists. Now he understood why Rose was upset and he didn't even try to hurt her.

"Scorpius, sit down with me. Why are you standing?" Asked Dominique.

Scorpius punched the wall, which scared Dominique; she had never seen him this mad.

"Dominique, get this through your head, I don't love you and all you are is a good shag to me." He clinched his fists. "I do love Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Alone with your thoughts**_

"But Scorpius, you don't mean that, you love me and you always will." She tilted her head to the side, giving him a glare. "Do you understand? Or I will be telling the Headmaster what you have been doing in the girls and boys bathrooms." A smirk started to form at the corners of her lips.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her threats, "and what makes you think I'm so scared?"

"Well, I doubt your father would be amused with what you have done, since you are supposed to be his perfect son." She was now smirking.

"Dominique, I already know you have nothing on me, just making pity threats." He crossed his arms, rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
She stepped closer to him, leaned in close to his ear, "that's what you think, Malfoy; it's called blackmail for a reason." She laughed lightly and pulled away.

A shiver ran up Scorpius' spine, "well then, I'll have to think about this. Now if you excuse me, I have studying to do." Scorpius turned away from her and walked off toward the Slytherin common room.  
Dominique called after him, "you have until tomorrow night; or I'll tell!" She smiled to herself.

Scorpius walked down to his common room entrance and whispered the words, "Pure-Blood"; giving him entrance to the passage that would lead him to the common room. The rocks closed behind him as he stepped within the passage and made his way to the common room. From there, he took the left stairs down into the guys dormitories and entered the first dorm on the right. Scorpius walked over to his bed and laid down on it; he looked up at the ceiling while he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He lied, he didn't have to study, he did that earlier, as usual. He was their alone with just his thoughts.

What seemed like moments, passed and thoughts filled his mind. He couldn't deny his feelings for Rose no matter what he tried; they were there and they weren't going away. Should he make a Pros and Cons list? His mother used to make them all the time when she was faced with a tough situation. But, there were already more cons he could think of than Pros, either way Rose would be hurt. At least his father wouldn't be disappointed in him. The biggest con of all, that the list could have is staying with Dominique, "obsessive, annoying, crazy, psycho," Scorpius whispered to himself.

The stench of blood started to fill the air around Scorpius, he looked down at his shirt and realized that it still had Roses blood on it. Scorpius swung his legs to the side of the bed, stood and walked over to his wardrobe. He unbuttoned his white shirt, taking it off his shoulders and tossing the shirt into his dirty laundry basket. Opening the wardrobe he grabbed the first shirt he found, plain and black, putting it on. Then, he took off his pants that were also stained with a bit of blood tossing them with his white shirt. Instead he put on a pair of plaid pajama pants. After they were on he went to his bed and crawled under the covers.

Thoughts of Rose filled his mind, he thought of her soft voice, her smile, her eyes that he could stare into all day long. He started to wonder how she was doing in the hospital wing. Was she sleeping? Was she awake? What is she dreaming about? What is she thinking about? He wish he could know these things, read her mind, but he can't. One word slipped from his mouth in a form of a whisper as he started to drift off to sleep, "beautiful."

Adam and Tory burst into the room, causing Scorpius to groan and pull his covers over his head. Adam looked over at Scorpius' bed, "woah, what's your problem?" Adam said.

"It was a long night," Scorpius mumbled under the covers, "go to bed."

Troy picked up Scorpius' shirt with his wand, "want to explain the blood on your clothes?" He raised an eyebrow.  
Scorpius sat up, letting the covers drop to his lap, "can't a man just sleep?"

Troy and Adam looked at each other before simultaneously saying, "no."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Sweat, Toss, Turn, Panic**_

Rose laid fast asleep on her cot within the Hospital Wing. The nurse had wrapped bandages around her wounds while she slept. The Hospital Wing was quiet, not many students were there and those who were, were sleeping. She rubbed her bandages in her sleep, wincing as she did. Rose rolled over onto her left side, pulling the covers up over her shoulders.

Her dream changed from her in a meadow of flowers, laying within them and looking up at the great big blue sky with very few clouds in it. The dream was now a nightmare, everything felt real. She was in the Forbidden Forest once again; it was dark out, too dark to see what way was out. The sounds of a shriek almost made her jump out of her skin; a low growl she heard but couldn't make out what direction it was coming from. "Keep yourself together Rose," she would say to herself, "you've been in this forest plenty of times, there isn't anything strange out there." Her stomach growled as she looked up at the full moon; dinner, she's missing it.

Rose began to sweat as the dream continued on. She was nervous of what could happen next, her mind couldn't figure out if it was real or not. She began to toss and turn with each movement in her dream and kicked the blankets off her body.

The dream started to take an awful turn; she began to run. She ran, jumping over every long that was in her way, careful to not trip over any tree vine or rock that may trip her up. What was chasing her grew closer no matter how fast she ran. Rose found a large tree with bushes near it and hid behind it. Her breathing shallow, her heart racing, she sat on the ground for a few minutes just until what was chasing her disappeared.

Minutes passed, she finally stood after her heart rate had slowed down and she could breath normally again. She began to walk slowly so she could hear anything that would be near her. Nothing. She sighed a relief, knowing she was safe for now. All of a sudden, she was brought to the ground, a bite to her leg, another bite to her arm. A scream of pain escaped her lips, but no one could hear it; tears stung her eyes, lip quivering. Rose reached into her pocket and grabbed her wand; pointing at her attacker she yelled, "stupefy," and it was repelled away from her.

Suddenly awake, Rose sat up in her bed. She put her hand on the spot where her heart is and felt it, her heart was beating rapidly. Taking notice of her sweat, she laid back down to relax herself, "calm down, it was just a dream, Rose." She told herself. She looked around and noticed where she was, the Hospital Wing, "when did I get here?" She thought to herself. Looking down at her bandages, she whispered to herself, "or was it a dream?"

Refusing herself to go back to sleep, Rose laid on her side and looked at a far away wall. Her thoughts would change from, "who brought me here?" To, "What attacked me?" More thoughts raced through her mind, except those had nothing to do with her current state, they had to do with Scorpius and Dominique. Should she ignore Scorpius and Dominique? Should she confront Scorpius? Should she even talk to him? Tonight was going to be a long night, she didn't have dinner and she couldn't leave.

A/N: Sorry, I had expected to have this done sooner but I became busy and had completely forgot about it. Well, that's Rose's chapter. Please review. (: Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
